halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3: NICOLE's first meeting with Darkstorm *Part 2*
Part 2 of NICOLE meeting Darkstorm Roleplay (In Freedom HQ) Jack & Patricia: (cleaning & tidying up the place) Jack: I don't know why, but I'm in the mood for barbeque, aren't you? Patricia: Some cooked meat will be delicious. (A rift opens) Jack: Say, someone's here. Patricia: Looks like Darkstorm & Josh have returned. Josh: Not only me and Dark. My fellow Ancient Leaders have arrived as well. Thomas, Jetris, Louie, Arthur, and Jameskie: (they arrive) Darkstorm: Heh Josh: Heh? Thomas: Even as Josh's bestfriend, I still doubt that this Halfling he has befriended is friendly to the other Ancients... Jetris: Long time no see, Jack and Patricia. Arthur: It's been a while, you two. Darkstorm: So Josh shall I buy you and the others a drink Josh: Sure, why not? Thomas: Yep... Although I'm in doubt yet... I need a confirmation. Jameskie: Cool. Louie: Mm-hm. Arthur: Thank you, but I'll pass. I'm kind of satisfied for now. Jetris: Well, why should I refuse? It's a nice intention. Darkstorm:(Bows) Jack: Patricia & I we're thinking about having barbeque to eat. Darkstorm: Barbeque? Patricia: Having cooked meat to eat. Darkstorm: ??????? Jack: Should we show you the demonstration? Darkstorm: I never heard of barbeques Jack: Oh. Darkstorm:(Leaves to get drinks) SPARKY: (arrives as her holographic form) Greetings. Achrillis: Hello Josh: And who's that construct? Jack: (smiles) Achrillis: I am Achrillis, Darkstorm's Artificial Intelegence Josh: Nice to meet you, Achrillis. Meline: (had just entered the room, she just turned twelve a few days ago) Um... sup. : Patricia: Greetings Achrillis. SPARKY: Indeed. My name is SPARKY, Patricia's Artificial Intelligence. Meline: (facepalms) Achrillis: I believe Meline had turned twelve? Meline: Yeah... a couple of days ago. But I've been having these weird dreams since then... Achrillis Maybe Darkstorm could help Meline: I suppose... Jack: Alright then. So what are we gonna do until then? Patricia: Maybe we can go to the park & do some exercise. Darkstorm: Returns with lots of Cola) Meline: hmmmm... Darkstorm: hey there Josh: H-Hey. That's a load of soda there. (gulps) Darkstorm: (Chuckles) sorry Meline: Uh... okay? Darkstorm:(Hey Meline Meline: Hey. So, have you contacted my relatives, yet? Darkstorm: Not yet Meline: ("Gee... must have trouble) Jack: Let's drink. (drinks a can of soda) Mmmm. Yummy & Fizzy. Darkstorm:("I do not know their contacts Meline") Meline: (Wait... how can you... read my thoughts?") Darkstorm:("Dark magic") Meline: ("Oh.. cool."). Darkstorm:("meh") Meline: (annoyed) ("What?") Darkstorm:("Its ok if you like hearing everyones thoughts) Jack: (was a bit confused) Patricia: (drinks a can of soda through a straw) Josh: (sighs) ...' Darkstorm:(Extends wings Yawning) Meline: Well... what now? Darkstorm: just tired Josh: (drinks a can of soda) Memories.. Thomas: Hey, BTW! Jack & Patricia, can I help you cook the barbecue? I'm glad to help and I am going to demonstrate a new recipe that is STILL barbecue, but with a brand new style and flavor. Darkstorm: (Still confused) Jetris: Don't worry, Dark, you will know the taste of barbecue today. Thomas: (to himself) ._. Josh: Oh hey, that's a great idea, Thomas. I'ma looking forward to that awesome barbecue style. Thomas: The barbecue thing...? Hey, t-thanks dude. Hehe. Louie: Me too, I'm in! Arthur: ... Darkstorm:(Ok Jack: Alright, let's do it. Patricia: SPARKY, would you like to join us? SPARKY: Sure, but do you think I should check on NICOLE, just in case? Achrillis: NICOLE is a basic AI construct, I think she is fine SPARKY: Ok, if your sure, then it would be a relief. Jack: SPARKY tends to be very friendly with other AI Constructs than usual. Because she is very excited about other AI Constructs. Josh: The obvious reason is she's an AI Construct, too. Jetris: You have a point with that logic. But she's very friendly than usual. Achrillis: I am a more Serious AI Construct Louie: Ohh, a contrary to SPARKY. Thomas: Yeah. Josh: Hm... Wait, I take back what I said. ...Isn't she an AI Construct, too? (sighs) Jack: Yes. She likes to meet & greet her own kind. SPARKY: Would you like me to help you with the barbeque too? Jack: Sure thing. SPARKY: Thank you. (helps Jack & Patricia cook the hot dogs perfectly) Meline: (sighs) Darkstorm: hmmmm Jetris: Eh.. Louie: Uh, y'know what? I query this "A.I. with Emotions" stuff. I didn't see any A.I. having emotions. Is she programmed to have those emotions? Josh: Hm, I think so. You can ask Patricia 'bout that. Another thing that intrigues me, that-- A hedgedragon flies in, shouting "Hey guys!", as he sees the others. He then stopped flying and landed on the ground. Josh: R-Rey?! Shocked to see you in this place, bro! Where have you been? Rey: Strolling around, dude. I was about to come with you to celebrate. Josh: Celebrate what? I didn't say that... SPARKY: (waves hello) Hi Rey. Rey: Hi SPARKY. Louie: Nice to see ya, Rey. Thomas: Howdy, Rey. Arthur: Good to see you again, Rey. Jetris: Yo, Rey. Rey: H-Hey guys. Nice to meet ya again. (bows) Darkstorm:(Gets up) A hybrid Rey: Yeah, and that's who you're talking to, Rey the Hedgedragon. I'm an Ancient from AD and I belong to the Draconian species. Darkstorm:(Puts a clawed hand on Rey's shoulder) Rey: What? Thomas: Uhh... Dude, proceed with extreme caution. Josh: Thomas, set the references aside. Thomas: What reference? Didn't use one. (his eyes become keen for a moment) Josh: Alright then.. Darkstorm: A brother Halfling, but not of Apocalian blood, my people are spreading (Something Klicks in his head) Your not Apocalian blood right, gotta be sure Rey: Me, a Halfling? Nope. Halflings ARE Apocalians, not us Ancients that are hybrids. And to remind you, I'm a Draconian. Darkstorm:(Chuckles) All Apocalians are Halflings, but not all Halflings are Apocalian. Jack & Patricia: (holds out 2 plates of hot dogs & places them on top of a table) Jack: Who's hungry? Darkstorm:(Picks one up and sniffs) Thomas: Me too, guys, but I'm going to grill first. (goes to the grill) Hmm... (brings out a box filled with beef cubes, bundle of BBQ sticks, box of sliced fruits, and a jar filled with black pepper and a brush knotted beside) Here goes. (skewers the beef cubes and sliced fruits and brushes them with black pepper) Nice. (grills the BBQ) Darkstorm:(About to sneeze) Josh: Uh, Dark, you okay? You need to cover your mouth and nose! (hands him a folded piece of 2-ply tissue paper) He sneezes into his wing) Josh: .......Oh. Okay. (keeps the tissue paper) Darkstorm:(Growls, his throat glows to show on coming fire) GET DOWN!!!! Josh: Everyone, duck! (ducks) Thomas: Dang it! (ducks) Darkstorm:(Breathes black flames) Jetris: (ducks) That was close. Louie: Whoa! (steps back) Black flames! Arthur: (teleports to Louie) It seems you cannot absorb those kind of flames. Louie: Yeah, it's full of darkness. Darkstorm: sorry Louie: That's okay. It happens, bro. Meline: ... Darkstorm:(Sits next to Meline) Meline: (walks away) Darkstorm:Hmmmm Meline: ... (facepalms) Darkstorm: Whats wrong Jack & Patricia: (steps back) SPARKY: (goes up to Rey) Meline: ... Josh: Guys. What's with him that made you step back away? Rey: SPARKY, fear not. Louie: Darkstorm? Yep, I understand, dude. I guess it was my fault for saying that your flames were full of darkness. Well, I meant literally, not symbolically. Darkstorm: I am a dark type, I take no offense to it Jack: That's alright. Any ideas on what to do today? Darkstorm: Hunting? Thomas: Aren't we going to eat the BBQ and the hotdogs? Hey, BTW, BBQ's ready. (puts the BBQ on a large plate and places the plate gently on the table, along with the BBQ sauce and the hotdogs) Bon appetit, everyone! Darkstorm:(Sniffs the hotdogs) Meline: (blushes in embarrassment) "Uh... sorry, I'm a vegan. I'll just make myself a fruit salad, if you don't mind..." Patricia: It's ok to be a vegan, Meline. Meline: (giggles) "I know, but always being surrounded by meat-eaters, occasionally I just don't feel like I fit in with the rest." (shrugs) "Anyway..." (grabs a variety of fruits, cutting them up) Jack: Let's dig in. I'm starving. (starts eating the hot dog) Patricia: Okie dokie. (places a bowl of fresh blueberries on the table) Darkstorm:(Eats the hot dog) Meline: (giggles) "So anyway..." (a large explosion is heard; she is knocked to the ground) "D-damn it... guys, I think it's another attack from Eggman!" Jack: Man, he just never give up, does he? Patricia: I believe this is the good time to stop him. Ready, SPARKY? SPARKY: Yes, I am ready. Darkstorm: Eggman, who is he? Meline: "He's an evil scientist bent on conquering Mobius... we set out to stop him." Darkstorm:(Extends his wrist blades) Meline: (grabs her crossbow) Darkstorm:(Remembers his lessons) Learn your enemy before attacking blindly Badniks soon break in; Meline spindashes at one. Darkstorm:(Roars) Dr. Robotnik: (walks into the base calmly) "Hohoho, look at what we have here..." Meline: (growls) "Eggman..." Dr. Robotnik: (sighs) "Oh, shut up. You know my name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. But anyway..." (his EggMech unloads multiple missles aiming at Sonic) Jack: Not so fast Eggman! Patricia: We're not letting you get away with this. SPARKY: We have you outnumbered. Surrender or we will do this the hard way. Dr. Robotnik: (scoffs) "Oh really?" (he sends in multitudes of Badniks in) Darkstorm:(Arm charges up and fires Purple volts of lightning at Robotnik) He is hit and knocked out of his EggMech, leaving him vulnerable. Darkstorm:(Grabs Eggmans throat, eyes glowing) (Suddendly a Jack 4 Bot comes by & punches at Darkstorm's face, trying to make him let go of Eggman) Meline: (attacks it, growling) Dark spits up blood Darkstorm: Bad move (Looks at Eggman) Hey fat man the next time you plan to attack (Rips the head off) Make sure your man enough to come yourself Jack-4 Bot: (got it's head ripped off) Dr. EggPlankton: (appears in his Egg Pod) That's Dr. EggPlankton, get it right mister! Jack: Dr. EggPlankton! Dr. EggPlankton: Your right & who are you? (Points to Darkstorm) Josh: ... I don't think I remember you with that memory of yours. Who ARE you and what are you doing here, you accursed protistic creature? (points at Dr. EggPlankton) Darkstorm:(Picks up his combi-stick, the blades extend ) Best start getting out of here otherwise I will make sure I do not miss, and trust me, I never miss when it came down to throwing spears Meline: (cracks her knuckles) "You guys want your eggs boiled or scrambled...?" Darkstorm:(Whispers to Meline) Bad pun Meline: (glares at him) "Hey, it's my first attempt..." (roundhouses a bot, destroying it) Darkstorm:(Sonic Roars) (most of the bots are fully destroyed; Eggman proceeds to retreat) Darkstorm: (Roars and extends his wings to its full length) Eggman: (glares at the Freedom Fighters) "I'll be back, you primitive dogs..." (exit Eggman) Darsktorm:'' If the Light does not claim you then the Darkness will devour your soul'' Dr. EggPlankton: (is scanning Darkstorm & isintrigued about Darkstorm's capabilities & powers) Hmmm... Maybe he can be useful after all... The next time I meet these heroes. It's about time I use this monster to my advantage. (Leaves in the Chum Pod) (End of episode) Next Time on Darkstorm Muliversal: The Darkness shall rise from its grave and our hero's must stop it from claiming Darktorm's soul Category:Darkstorm Multiversal: Season 1 episodes Episode 3: NICOLE's first meeting with Darkstorm *Part 2*